


Dogs In The Yard

by nancy, Zen



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: Biting, Casual Sex, Consensual Violence, Crossover, Face Slapping, M/M, No Safeword, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a twisted, kinky, violent pwp. The Sadist in Ray meets the masochist in Krycek and hot stuff occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs In The Yard

**Author's Note:**

> A sexually frustrated Krycek finds a sexually frustrated Ray. Ray wants to hit things; Alex wants to be hit. See where I'm going here? Ray plays frantic sadist to Alex's needy masochist. In other words, I'm pushing my own buttons. Now you've been warned.
> 
> For Mousie, who is always there for me.
> 
> Thanks and blame to Barb, for screaming crossover! at me. To nancy, Melissa, and Barb (again), for inspiring me to jump into the dark side of slash every now and then. And to my Ratmuse, for knowing what to do with a Raymuse. 
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

Krycek pushed the blond man up against the hotel room door as it shut behind them. When he'd first spotted the scruffy, skinny guy at the bar, he hadn't even bothered to look at him twice. But then Alex caught the guy staring at him, relentlessly. It wasn't until the guy got up to go to the john that he'd seen what was really there. Energy and pent up aggression flowed out of the wiry frame. On his way back from the men's room he shot Alex a hungry, feral grin, and that clinched it. One glimpse of those sharp, crooked teeth, and he had to feel them on his skin. Krycek had the gut feeling that this guy could rip him apart and love every minute of it, and that was what he was looking for.

His last encounter with Mulder, which had been 12 hours and 36 minutes ago, had been much too short. He'd managed to give Mulder the information that he'd been told to feed him, but then things got hairy and Alex had been forced to leave much sooner than he'd wanted. Mulder had only hit him once, and he hadn't had the chance to taunt Mulder nearly as much as he'd planned. He was keeping Mulder as off balance as possible, and last time he'd been polite and helpful. This time it was snotty, suggestive and cocky. Their perverted dance of provoking words and answering violence hadn't gotten very far before Alex had to leave, and he had to satisfy his unattended needs. He needed someone to tear him apart, reduce him to nerve endings, and then get the fuck out. The bony, whipcord body that he had pressed up against the door was practically crackling with frenetic energy. The guy already had a fistful of Alex's shirt, and was sucking on his neck. Alex commended himself on his excellent choice of partners.

~-~

Ray writhed against the solid body, letting himself think of nothing but the feel of skin under his teeth. He wouldn't let himself think about how dangerous this was. He'd had enough of doing what was right, had enough of living up to someone else's standards, and definitely had enough of a certain Mountie's pristine view of who he should be. He wanted Fraser so bad it was eating him up inside, but he knew it would be a cold day in hell before he'd ever get that close to him. So, after spending a couple of hours trying to work out his frustration and anger on a punching bag, he'd given up and gone to cruise the bars. He felt reckless and wild and about to explode. He was hot, sweating, and his pulse jumped against his wrists. Ray wanted to let all of his pent up shit loose on someone, someone who could not only take it, but wanted it. When he'd found this green eyed thug, he knew he'd found his man.

Danger was high on Ray's list of priorities tonight, and this man oozed with danger. It was in his eyes, his smile, his walk; everything about him told Ray that he was trouble. Drop dead gorgeous trouble in the classic leather jacket, and now Ray had the guy moaning for more. He was a few inches taller than Ray, and at least twenty-five pounds heavier, but that was what Ray wanted. He wanted to fuck the shit out of some big, strong guy, to have all that strength at his mercy. The smell of leather and sweat and arousal filled his head, only making him wilder.

"Ahhh, shit yeah." The thug moaned as he bit down hard on a tendon. "Mmm. A name, give me a name to call you."

Not, " _What's your name?_ ", but " _Give me a name._ " Ray had to give the guy credit. Considering their situation, that was kind of a classy thing to say.

"Ray, call me Ray." What was the difference? It didn't matter if he told his real name; this thug had no way of knowing if it was real or if he pulled it out of thin air. He pulled his mouth away, leaning back against the wall to look into those wicked green eyes. "What about you?"

"Alex."

Ray nodded, and started to push the leather jacket off of Alex's shoulders. He was thrilled when Alex took his weight off of him, backing down. He let him toss the jacket on the floor and cooperated when he pulled the T-shirt up over Alex's head. As he tossed off his own coat and shirt, he took a close look at Alex. The guy was all hard muscle, not a trace of fat on him. Plenty of scars, though, adding to the dangerous character profile. He was panting, and watching Ray, waiting. Ray felt himself smiling, and knew he must look psycho, but he didn't care. Alex's eyes were pleading with him to do something, and his instincts told him that this guy wanted it rough, but he had to be sure.

"What do you want, Alex?" Ray leered at him.

"I want you to let loose everything that's got you wound up so tight. Believe me, I can take it." Alex's smile was just as wicked as his eyes, and that was all Ray needed to hear.

~-~

Krycek saw the feral grin return to Ray's face, and a shiver ran down his spine. A quick twitch of Ray's head was his only warning, and then he sprang at Alex, Ray's hands shoving hard against his chest. The force sent him stumbling backwards, but before he could regain his balance, Ray was grabbing his biceps and steering him backwards into the far wall. His bare back hit the cold concrete wall of the cheap hotel room, and the wind was knocked out of him. Ray's pale blue eyes were manic and intense. Sharp, bony hips thrust violently against him, and then Ray was biting him again. This time it was his chest. First Ray would scrape his teeth across a stretch of his skin, and then he'd sink them in, sucking Alex's muscle into his mouth. Sparks of pain and pleasure ran through him, and he sighed with relief. Finally, he would get what he needed. Relief and arousal surged through him as Ray's sharp teeth cut into his skin. The animal grunts coming from Ray as he tore into Alex further confirmed Alex's feelings that Ray was just as desperate as he was tonight.

Ray worked his way over to Alex's shoulder and then after an especially hard bite, his hand shot up and grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair. Ray jerked him back, and then, just as fast, spun Alex around and twisted his arm behind his back. The move was so flowing and executed with such familiarity that Alex knew Ray must be a cop. This knowledge only made it better; if he couldn't have a certain brilliant F.B.I. agent smacking him around, this spiky haired cop was definitely the next best thing. A stabbing pain in his twisted arm went straight to his groin, and his dick throbbed in the confining jeans. Abusive authority figures always got Alex hard, and Ray's police like tactics were pushing all the right buttons.

Ray shoved him forward and he went falling face first onto the bed, with Ray still right behind him, never releasing his grip. He felt a sharp knee shove between his thighs and he spread his legs obediently. Ray thrust his leg between Alex's, settling against his balls. It didn't hurt, but it could at any moment. Knowing this made him shiver in anticipation. He felt Ray's breath on the back of neck, and goosebumps rose from his skin. Between his left arm being twisted behind his back, and Ray's bony knee pressing against his balls, Alex was pretty well pinned. His cock was throbbing in his jeans, and the feel of Ray's nails scratching deeply across his back was a blissful distraction. He felt a whimper escape his throat, and Ray immediately responded. He felt stubble brushing against his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Yeah Alex, that's it, moan for me." Ray's voice was gravely, and it resonated in his head. "You know you want more. You know yer shakin' like a junkie for the next bite, the next drag of my nails, the next sweet flash of pain."

Ray's voice was hypnotic, the sexiest thing he'd ever heard, making him want to scream for more. Nails raking over his ribcage set the noise free.

" _YES_!" he shouted, not caring if anyone could hear him.

Ray continued to alternately scratch and bite every inch of Alex's skin that was available to him. He would grunt and growl as he made his way across Alex's skin, and he couldn't help but feeling as if he was being eaten by a wild dog. It didn't take long for his hips to find the rhythm of Ray's assault, grinding forward into the mattress, and then back against Ray's leg. Before he could get any real satisfaction, Ray flipped him over and started ripping his jeans off of him. He tried to help, but Ray's hand shot out, smacking him away. Ray's hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his eyes were bright, practically sparking. Alex saw his ribs expand and contract as he panted heavily, every bone clearly defined. His muscles were strung tightly over his bones, a continuation of the raw edges and sharp lines that made up his face. Now that Ray had successfully gotten the jeans off of Alex, he made quick work of his own. Ray pounced back down on him, the heels of his hands digging into the tender spot between Alex's shoulder and his pecs. Alex only thought about it for second before he submitted sweetly, turning his head to the side and baring his neck to Ray.

~_~

Ray paused in his attack for moment, to get a good long look at the sinful beauty of Alex. His skin was smooth and golden, and with his eyes closed like this, the man was breathtakingly pretty. Alex's long, dark lashes lay against his cheek, and his mouth was slightly open, panting. Then the spell was instantly broken as Alex's eyes shot open, and the wickedness returned to the man's face. Ray shook his head, chuckling. Alex silently begged for more, and Ray felt his moment of calm disappear. His cock twitched against his stomach as Alex's eyes fluttered shut again, and Ray felt the adrenaline rush through his blood. He pulled his hand off of Alex's chest and grabbed a fistful of dark, sleek hair. Holding Alex's head down, he sank his teeth into the inviting neck. He felt Alex's pulse flutter under his tongue, and he sucked harder.

"Ahh, yes, _please_." Alex shuddered as he begged for more.

Ray's brain stopped working, and he just let go. He bit and pinched Alex from his shoulders to his hips, covering every available expanse of skin with red marks and welts. Alex writhed and bucked under him, moaning and gasping, but never putting up any resistance at all. For as long as Ray was naked and on top of him, he owned Alex. The guy was so worked up now that he'd do anything Ray told him to, and the power was running through Ray's veins a hundred miles an hour.

Reaching one arm behind him, he found his jeans and pulled the lube out of his pocket. He flipped the bottle upside down and flipped the lid open, still sinking his teeth into various parts of Alex's incredible body. He squirted some onto his fingers, and worked it around. Never taking his mouth, or his other hand from Alex, he reached between the sturdy thighs and shoved two fingers into Alex's convulsing body. Ray made himself tear his mouth away, and sat up between Alex's legs, shoving them far apart. He pumped his fingers in and out of Alex's body, enjoying the way his arm muscles were flexing from the force he was using. Alex's moans were sweet in his ear, and he felt himself snarling as he added a third finger.

"Shit! Ray, please," Alex thrashed his head back and forth as he put words to his constant vocalizing. "Ray, fuck me, you've gotta fuck me _now_ , Ray, please."

As much as he wanted to keep Alex begging and needy like this, Ray couldn't wait any longer himself. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He grabbed Alex's calves hard and pulled them over his shoulders. One quick second to line himself up, and then he was sinking into tight heat. He felt the pressure go all the way up his spine, directly connecting his dick and his brain.

"Yes!" Alex hissed, his hands twisting in the sheets.

Ray adjusted his balance and then started slamming into Alex's hard body. Each time he felt his body crash into Alex's, he wanted it to be harder the next time. He couldn't seem to be able to fuck Alex hard enough, and his frustration grew. He leaned closer to Alex, trying to get better leverage, but it wasn't enough. Alex's hands let go of the sheets and reached up to Ray's shoulders. Ray threw his arms up, breaking Alex's hold, and grabbed his wrists. He pinned Alex to the bed, and green eyes flew wide open, begging.

"Aarrrrhhhh!" Alex let out the most frustrated noise Ray had ever heard. "Hit me! Fucking hit me, asshole!!!" Alex screamed into Ray's face.

Before the words had finished ringing in his ears, Ray's right hand flew up and backhanded Alex across the face. As soon as his hand made contact, he felt the man's entire body relax into him. He went limp as Ray hit him again, this time punching Alex's impressive bicep as hard as he could. Alex practically purred as Ray smacked his thigh, and then his ass. The tremors this sent through first Alex's body, and then Ray, sheathed in Alex ass, sparked his orgasm. Pleasure screamed through his body as he grabbed Alex's cock, and pumped as he came. He felt Alex shudder with him, and then his head was spinning from the intensity of it all.

When his body stopped shaking, he pulled out of Alex and collapsed on the bed next to him. For the longest time his muscles twitched and jumped as his body came down from such a cosmic rush. He could hear Alex still letting out a quiet, satisfied moan every now and then. Soon he could move and think, and it wasn't long before he was finding his clothes and getting dressed. Alex hadn't said a word, and Ray was grateful. He'd needed this to get his balance back in his real life, but he sure as shit didn't want to talk about it. He'd found the release valve he'd needed, and now he could get back to his life, and figure out how to get a certain Mountie to lighten the fuck up.

He put on his coat, and took a look at Alex, still lying on the bed. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that. He felt a slight twinge of regret, because he knew he'd never see Alex again. Ray walked back to the bed, and affectionately kissed the tip of Alex's nose.

"Thanks."

"Hmm, yeah, thanks Ray." Alex sighed, still lazy from coming so hard.

His ego several notches higher than it was when he'd walked in this room, Ray shut the door behind him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna be bad  
> And not even care  
> I wanna go out of my head somewhere  
> I wanna go crazy  
> Like the dogs in the yard  
> I wanna cut the ropes  
> But it's getting so much harder
> 
> Dogs In The Yard borrowed without permission from the Fame soundtrack, which didn't give credit for who ever wrought this song.


End file.
